


City Lights

by MissHorrorxX



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: All the guys are assholes, All the guys joke around, Angelo is a mom, Angelo is mom, Angelo is quiet a lot, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Balz and TJ are assholes, Balz is a mom too, Chris can't accept, Chris has lame jokes, Chris is protective, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Developing Relationship, Devin is a newbie too, Devin is in this soon, Devin is sassy, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Height Differences, Hotels, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, LPD reference, Love Confessions, M/M, MIW cops reference, Motionless In White - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Ricky is cute in this, Ryan is Ryan, Ryan is chill, Secret Crush, Sharing a Room, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepovers, Sort of the start of MIW, TJ is a dork, Touring, Touring has a lot of drama, Touring is stressful, more chapters coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorxX/pseuds/MissHorrorxX
Summary: "So you're going to still deny it even when we both know that you, Chris Cerulli, have feelings for me."





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

* * *

 

A soft humming noise filled the entire room. It repeated again making the male in the bed stir restlessly.

The soft humming continued.

The male lifted his weary head from the comfort of his pillow as he glanced around the mattress. He slipped his hand underneath his pillow quickly finding the source of the noise. It was his phone that was vibrating, indicating he was receiving an incoming call. He swiped his thumb across the screen answering the call. He squinted his eyes still adjusting to the morning.

"Hello?" he said in a groggy voice. He turned on his back listening to the muffled talking in the background.

"Chris," the other person on the phone had a soft voice which Chris instantly recognized. "Are you awake?" he asked.

Chris took a moment to process the question, "Yeah, I am," he answered quickly. He sat up on the bed throwing off the blanket excitedly. He could feel his heart racing against his chest. "Are you here already?"

There was silence again. The muffled talking of people in the background seemed to become louder.

"Ricky?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting off the plane," Ricky replied. He sounded tired and agitated. "Angelo is going to give me a ride to your place and then he is going with Balz."

A smile formed on Chris' features, not resisting the urge to feel glad. He got out of bed sauntering over to the bedroom door and opening it. "Cool, I guess that leaves us time to practice vocals."

"At 6:30 in the fucking morning?" whined his bandmate.

"Hell yeah! You're not used to performing in live audiences." Chris replied with excitement in his voice.

Ricky chuckled softly before he said back, "Okay, fine. I'll see you soon then?" Ricky reluctantly asked.

Chris walked out of his room entering the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror glaring at the smeared ink that was his eyebrows. He lifted his hand to the small towel hanging off to the side, wiping the ink away. "Yeah, I'll be waiting so don't worry."

"...Okay," came the other male's soft voice. "I'll see you soon. I've already met Angelo here."

"In the airport?"

"Yeah? He's getting me coffee first."

Angelo's muffled voice interrupted Chris from replying. "I'm not getting you anything!"

"Quit arguing and just buy princess some coffee!"

"I'm **not** a fucking princess. Also, he can't hear you."

Chris teasingly replied back. "Excuse me. What I meant was the ' _majestic_ ' princess."

Ricky growled. " _Shut the fuck up_."

"Make _me_." he teasingly whispered.

"You're _so_ weird."

Chris smirked. He opened the counter drawer grabbing a small black makeup box and settling it on the counter. "Anyways, I'll see you soon. Okay?"

"Alright. Bye."

* * *

 

  
One thing Chris hated about touring was waiting.

The vocalist began applying the pale substance on his brush coating his face carefully. He asked Ricky to get here earlier than the other band members to help him practice his vocals.

The rest of the bandmates were arriving tonight.

It was now 6:45.

Chris couldn't deny the fact that something about Ricky made him feel strange. Despite that, Chris denied those feelings for him. Yet he knew that they were there.

He just didn't acknowledge them.

A knock on the door brought Chris out of his thoughts, glancing over at the open doorway happily. He settled the brush on the countertop and sauntered out of the bathroom. He jogged down the stairs, coming to a stop at the door. He swung open the door revealing a short male in front of him holding a suitcase in his hand. The short male had a long fringe on one side of his face and sidebands growing on the other side, his hair reached his shoulders. His hair was black and he had sky-blue eyes. The male was also very pale.

“You made it!" he happily chirped watching his bandmate chuckle softly. "Did you sleep at all?" he asked.

Ricky nodded his head. "I did."

"Good," he opened the door wider allowing Ricky to enter his house. He closed the door afterward and walked up the stairs. "You can take the spare room. But you might have to share the bedroom with three of the other guys. One of the guys will have to take the couch."

Ricky followed the taller male up the stairs slowly. "Can I just bunk it with you?"

Chris reluctantly opened his mouth. He found his voice after a moment of silence, "Um, excuse me... but _what_?" he turned his head looking back at the smaller male following him.

The smaller male frowned. "What? You heard me," he replied. "Don't make it weird."

Once they reached the top Chris went into the bathroom. "Uh, that's fine. Go ahead and set your luggage into my room." he heard his bedroom door open allowing him to breathe again. He glanced up at himself in the mirror unable to move. He was nervous. Chris scolded himself. He wasn't going to let his feelings interfere with the friendship he had with Ricky. He shook his head then started to reach for his makeup when footsteps were heard.

"Are you doing your stage makeup?" Ricky asked, entering the bathroom to stand next to him.

Chris scoffed. "Yeah? You applied your eyeshadow on. Why can't I?" he snarkily replied while he grabbed several brushes and a palette out.

"So are we going to practice your vocals?"

Chris nodded his head. "We'll practice soon." he was focused on the blending of the eyeshadow not noticing unexpected warmth moving closer to him. He felt a weight being laid against him. Finally, his head turned to discover the shorter male resting his head on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat. Chris remained still enjoying the warmth of the other body next to him.

“I'm fucking tired," Ricky mumbled. "I need more coffee."

Chris chuckled, ignoring the thoughts swarming his head. He returned to blending the eyeshadow around his other eyelid. Careful not to move his shoulder too much. "We could go out and eat?" He examined his work in admiration not noticing that his bandmate frowned up at him.

"We're going to go eat like this?"

Chris shrugged. "So what?"

"You aren't even out of those gross sweats."

The vocalist ceased his hand. He glanced down at his black sweats and then at his band T-shirt. "Excuse me, but there is this thing called 'changing.' Do you know what that is, Olson?" he sardonically commented. He started to put his makeup away into his box then left it off to the side.

Ricky rolled his eyes. He regained his posture now adjusting his hoodie on his head. He sauntered out of the bathroom turning back into Chris' room, then sat down on the bed. He pulled out his phone from his pocket noticing the unread messages he was receiving. Hastily tapping the screen, Ricky allowed a worried expression to form on his features. He bit his bottom lip seeming to notice the contact right away. He mumbled the words from the message softly. His gaze lowered from the screen staying motionless in place.

 

* * *

 

 7:30

 

"Yo, Rick Dick."

  
The young male lifted his gaze from his phone. "Jesus Christ," he gasped softly. "You scared me." he placed a hand on his chest watching the taller male in front of him chuckle.

"Does the makeup have that great effect on people?" asked Chris who was smirking at him.

Suddenly the phone vibrated indicating a new message was popping up.

Ricky brought his attention to the screen wincing at the words he read. His blue eyes lowered to the floor again and shoved his phone into his hoodie pocket.

"Hey, what was that?" Chris kneeled down trying to search for the other male's gaze. "Is everything okay?" his voice was soft, lulling the younger.

"It's nothing. We should really go."

Chris raised a brow. He stood up and took a seat next to the male on the bed. He glanced at Ricky meeting the blue eyes promptly. Chris noticed the darkened blue eyes that were staring into his helplessly.

"I have this issue back at home," the short male began in a timid voice. "I was in this relationship that was on and off a lot. We decided to break it off because it wasn't going to work with us." he paused letting a soft sigh escape his lips, "They have been trying to talk with me after a year of our breakup."

Chris hesitated. His eyes darted from his bandmate to the ground trying to find his voice again.

It remained quiet between them as they both sat on the bed staring at the ground.

"I.." Ricky's voice finally brought the taller male out of his thoughts promptly. "Let's just drop it, okay?" he asked. "It isn't fair to bring my issues into our tour trip."

Chris blinked. He reluctantly nodded and even forced himself to smile. "Right. As long as you're okay then it will be fine," he replied. "Right?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Anyways, I'll leave you to change," Ricky stood from the bed then walked over to the bedroom door. "I'll be downstairs."He closed the door behind him now leaving Chris alone.

The tall male stared ahead finding himself frozen in place.

 

All this at 7 in the morning.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both fell silent, both still holding hands as their gaze settled into each other.
> 
> For a moment, it all seemed right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? 
> 
> We have visitors.~
> 
> This chapter is pretty short as well but the next will be longer, possibly.  
> When I am not busy I will be making them longer.~

Chris glanced down at his phone. There were a couple of messages from Angelo and TJ. He clicked Angelo's message thread and read the new message.

 

**Angelo: I noticed Rick was in some sort of bad mood. Keep watch.**

**Chris: Thnks, Ange. You could have** txtd **that sooner.**

  
**TJ: Yo, I'm with Ange and Balz rn.**   
**Also, is Rick Dick with you?**

**Chris: Skipping out on practice? just kidding. :)**   
**P.S yes.**

  
Ricky lifted a mug to his lips, taking a sip of his coffee. Soon he set the mug back down on the table, reaching his hand into his pocket to take out his phone.

They had decided to eat at Denny's.

Both had already eaten the food they ordered leaving an awkward tension in the air. The conversation from earlier had been in Chris' thoughts all day. How could someone treat Ricky so **poorly**?

_Who was his partner?_

Chris shoved his phone into his pocket to regain his focus on the other male in front of him. The whole time that they were sitting Ricky had been quiet and checked his phone when it vibrated. He was starting to dislike the silence.

"Whoever your partner was, he was a _jackass_."

"You're saying this now?"

"...yeah. It just upsets me."

Ricky was about to respond until he checked his phone again, there was a look on his face that hurt Chris.

"Hey, Ricky."

"..."

"Rick?"

"..."

"Rick Dick?"

The bass player lifted his gaze from his phone. " _Rick Dick?_ " he repeated the name with disgust in his tone.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked while chuckling at the reaction. "Nervous about touring?" he decided to bring up a topic.

"Sorta," Ricky muttered. "I'm not very concerned about that." he remained quiet. His blue eyes glimpsed back at his phone. He shifted in his seat when his eyes skimmed the message he received.

Chris resisted the urge to question his bandmate's actions. Ignoring his phones vibration, he reached his hand out to tap his fingers on the table. When he caught Ricky's attention, he raised a brow, gesturing to the phone with a jerk of his head.

"What?"

"You've been on the phone since you've got here."

Ricky shook his head then lifted the mug back to his lips seeming to want to avoid answering. He sipped his coffee then settled it back down.

"Is it about the issue from earlier?"

This time, Ricky met his gaze without reluctance. He slowly set down his mug allowing himself to crumble. He rested his head in his hands letting a sigh escape his lips. "I don't know what to do."

Chris reluctantly reached his hand out to grab the small wrist. "Hey," he softly replied. "before you drive yourself nuts, just take it slow."

The smaller male stayed in the same position, growling at the vocalist. "How?"

Chris gently pulled the other male's arm down on the table then lifted his hand to the other small wrist. "Well, by asking yourself a few things." He settled the other arm down when the other male lifted his head to make eye contact.

"...like what?"

"Like, why you left them," he replied. "Why you were unhappy." He paused. His hand settled on the petite hand, "Asking yourself if you want them back."

  
"I left them because they were abusive and manipulative," Ricky replied, he allowed Chris' hand to remain on his. His voice was soft somewhat fragile. He sounded like he was broken. "I was unhappy because I didn't love them anymore. They treated me like shit then later they would apologize for it. Why was I wasting my time being beaten around when I could have left?"

"Hey, you were scared."

"No, I just thought maybe there was something there still," Ricky answered back. His gaze shifted to the side unable to look at his bandmate. "The romance between us was dead." his voice became softer. "There was someone else anyway."

Chris lost his voice now feeling his heart sink. He gaped at Ricky unable to respond. He took a moment to get himself together before he cleared his throat. "Someone else?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side not able to push the astonishment away. He pulled his hand away retreating to his beverage. He lifted the glass to his lips then settled it back down after a few sips.

Ricky lifted his gaze to stare back at Chris. He looked startled. "Yeah, but it isn't important." He replied back quickly, he smiled shyly. "Just forget I said that."

"Nah," The taller male protested, smiling back at him. "Tell me who the girl is."

"Chris, It's really not..."

Suddenly Chris looked surprised. His phone started vibrating. He glimpsed down instantly bringing his phone to his ear. "Yo, what's up?" he greeted coolly. Not making any effort to sound proper. "Yeah, just go ahead and come over tonight. " he rested an arm on the tabletop now leaning his weight against the table. "We will be practicing a bit before we leave." he glanced over at the other male, smirking.

Ricky cocked his head to the side. A brow raised, proceeding to mouth at him _'What?'_

Chris mouthed back his response. _'Tell me.'_

Ricky raised his hand from his side to place on the larger hand. _'Fuck you.'_ Ricky mouthed back, smiling.

A smile tugged at Chris' lips attempting not to chuckle. He lifted his hand to entwine their fingers mindlessly. He gave another nod of his head then said to the person on the phone, "Yeah, just come with the other guys." he paused. "Right, see you later, TJ."

"So... uh, what happened?" Ricky asked sheepishly when the taller male settled his phone back into his pocket.

"It's just about tonight. The guys plan on coming around 10. So, it's nothing serious." Chris retorted calmly. His hazel eyes kept glancing back into the blue ones seeming lost for a moment.

"That's good," the smaller male spoke softly. He sounded relaxed. "I wouldn't want you to stress over things before touring."

"Which I've been trying to do for you since you've got here?" Chris teasingly retorted, knowing that his bandmate was soothed. That it was okay to joke now.

Ricky chuckled genuinely. It wasn't forced. He stared back into hazel eyes allowing himself to ease.

They both fell silent, both still holding hands as their gaze settled into each other.

For a moment, it all seemed right.

Suddenly Ricky flinched. A troubled expression fell on his face, slowly pulling his hand away, he settled his arm back to his side.

Chris cursed himself mentally. He brought his hand back down on the table, glancing downward. "Fuck, sorry about that." finally processing his actions, he quickly came up with an excuse. "I just wanted to make sure you were... relaxed." he took a quick glance up.

"Yeah! it's fine." The younger quickly agreed. He nervously glanced around the restaurant then returned his focus. He kept his eyes downward unable to look up at Chris. His hair fell into his face shielding the flustered male.

It went silent.

The older male took the chance to reach his hand into his pocket, taking out his phone. He clicked one of the messages he received. He furrowed his brow resisting the message. He wasn't going to respond.

  
**Balz: How's Rick? Ange told me about earlier.**

 

He took a deep breath letting a long sigh escape his lips. He shook his head not able to distract himself from the building tension. Shoving his phone into his pocket, Chris lifted his head to meet the blue eyes again. He blinked. "Rick?" he asked.

"We should be practicing vocals." Came the soft voice. No longer sounding soothed.

Chris went quiet. He blankly stared at the other male finding himself staring again. Cursing himself for letting his feelings interfere with their bond, he cleared his throat. "How about we take a day to relax? You need it."

"Please don't worry. I am fine."

"No, you aren't."

Ricky opened his mouth to protest, stopping when Chris gave him the _'Don't you do it'_ look. He folded his arms on his chest giving the vocalist a glare.

"Hey, just for today. You need it. Don't try to **_hide_ ** it or tell me to _**drop** it_."

 

Silence.

 

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're all gross. Chris isn't even into guys, chill. He said it as a joke." 
> 
> "Yeah, he does sound serious sometimes when he jokes around with us." Angelo quietly added, playing with a strand of his black hair. He glanced up then pointed at Tj. "You're the one who kept mentioning it." 
> 
> "Okay, but we both know that Chris doesn't joke like that," Balz called out from his bunk. "He's very certain of how he feels!"

* * *

 

The front door opened as the two males stepped inside. Chris shut the door behind him, sauntering over to the couch and plopping down. He checked his phone again while Ricky sat down next to him.

 

**Angelo: I'm sry! But I hope he is fine now?**

**Chris made a face and tapped his thumbs on the phone quickly typing his response.**

**Chris: Wtf, Ange. Yeah, he is cool now.**

**Angelo: Good. Bc, I don't want him hurting or being stressed.**

Chris shoved his phone back into his pocket, turning his head to glance at Ricky, watching him for a moment. He noticed that the smaller frame was tense. He lifted his hand to place on Ricky's shoulder, gently shaking him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You've been silent."

"I'm just really tired after that... travel." Ricky replied back, sheepishly glancing back at Chris.

Chris squinted. "You don't look tired anymore to me. Are you deceiving me, Olson? Remember what I said at Denny's? I said don't hide it."

"Sorry, I don't listen to the bullshit that comes out of your mouth." Ricky sharply remarked. He winced when Chris grabbed his wrist and gently hoisted him up from his spot.

"Yet you do. You agreed with me when we settled it."

Ricky gasped softly when Chris' hands settled on his waist. "Stop!" he shouted when the taller male leaned down prompting Ricky to grasp onto him. Being abruptly hoisted off his feet, he bellowed then was swiftly raised over Chris' shoulder. "What the hell!" he shouted. "Put me down!"

Chris chuckled. "Hell no! I'm going to find a way for you to relax whether you like it or not." His voice was filled with amusement. "Let's go lay down." He carefully stepped up the stairs trying not to chuckle.

"I don't want to lay down." Ricky protested in annoyance still holding onto the male tightly.

"But it is the best way to relax, Rick Dick."

"Do not fucking call me that, Chrissy."

Chris went up the last stairs now stopping. "Chrissy? Excuse me?" he turned back to the stairs. "DO not make me throw you down these stairs." he threatened the younger teasingly. "Because I will." he turned to kick open his bedroom door, his face becoming serious when he heard the younger tease him back.

Ricky scoffed. "You wouldn't. You may be terrifying as shit but you're really kind and gentle."

Chris slowly shut the door behind him carrying the smaller frame to the bed. He set Ricky down on the bed then plopped down onto the mattress, hearing a chuckle from the other male, prompting him to glare over at him. "What?" he laid down on his back.

"After my compliment, you just went quiet. Not to mention you're making that stupid face again."

"What?"

Ricky took his phone from his pocket, holding it in front of Chris, he smiled. "See?"

Chris lightly batted the phone away then propped himself up with his elbow. "Olson, were you hitting on me?" he smirked mockingly placing a hand on his chest. "I am flattered!"

"What? I wasn't even hitting on you." the younger male protested quickly. "I would never flirt with you. You´re lame."

Chris gasped in mock offense. "I am offended!" he fell back down on the bed with his hand still on his chest. "I will never be able to get my confidence up again." he sniffled dramatically.

"You're fucking stupid." Ricky chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be fine once your girlfriend tells you something you'll like."

"Ah, we broke it off long ago."

This time, Ricky stared at him. His mouth hung open now lost at words to say to the vocalist. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to mention her. I didn't know that."

Chris forced himself to laugh. "It's fine. Don't be sorry," he spoke softly, his voice seeming to become a whisper at the end of his words. "It didn't work with us, anyway."

Ricky jerked forward, hesitating in his movement, he leaned down to Chris, wrapping his arms around the taller frame.

Chris' heart skipped a beat as he wrapped his arms around the smaller waist instantly. He held onto the other male tightly, not wanting to let go. He buried his face within the black strands of hair, taking the chance to inhale the scent of the other male, finding himself eased.

"I'm sorry," Ricky whispered. "I know that it hurts."

"I'm better now," Chris mumbled. "I knew it wasn't healthy to dwell on it. That's why I've been trying to help you."

Ricky fell quiet. He lifted his head to meet Chris' gaze, hesitating to speak, his mouth gaped open finding himself unable to say words.

"What is it?"

"...N-Nothing, just forget it."

Chris sat up on the bed allowing Ricky to pull away from their embrace, his arms remained wrapped around the smaller waist, he stared at the other male intensely. His countenance was abruptly serious and the air became tense as he demanded, "Ricky, tell me."

"Chris."

"Ricky." came the taller males agitated voice.

Ricky blankly stared at the other male. He was wavering. His lips were trembling while he attempted to speak. He frowned, "I know you're trying to help me. I can't say that I never loved my ex-partner. But I also can't say that I was never scared of them." he paused "I want to be with this other person..."

"What's holding you back?"

"The fear that I have of my ex-partner."

"You can't be scared of whoever it may be, Ricky. They don't control your life. YOU do," Chris watched as the other male shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Do you believe that you can move on?"

The bass player hesitated, his blue eyes flickering back to the floor then to Chris. He nodded his head, seeming unsure. He bit his bottom lip allowing Chris to place his hands on his shoulders.

"Look at me," The vocalist spoke to him softly as if he were asleep, Ricky glanced up into his eyes, Chris continued soothingly. "Whoever it is that you want to be with," he paused, ignoring the disappointment he felt. "Go to them. Don't think about whether or not your ex will be pissed off. Fuck whoever they are. Real relationships don't involve being slapped around and called names."

"But, I am not even sure that they like me the same."

"It doesn't hurt to ask or try. Don't be scared. You aren't even with him anymore."

Ricky fell quiet. His eyes glanced back down to the bed, continuing to bite his bottom lip. Chris let go of the small shoulders, placing his hands on his bandmates smaller hands, he smiled. It remained silent between the two. For a moment, it all seemed so peaceful, until there was a faint vibrating sound in Chris' pocket, prompting him to lift one hand to slip into his pocket while the other one remained on Ricky's. He pulled out his phone. "Yo, whaddup?" he greeted. He made a face now holding the phone out in front of him. He rolled his eyes and clicked the speaker button, chuckling softly.

"You're on speaker, You two."

"Ricks!" The familiar voices greeted making the younger smile.

"Hey, Ange. Hey, Balz."

"The hell?" Balz asked, "Why the fuck does he sound so depressed? What did you do, Chris!?"

Chris scoffed, "I didn't do shit. I was just helping him." he replied. Catching the glare from Ricky, he shrugged.

"Helping him? Is he like, dying?"

"No!" Chris replied defensively. "I was just helping him with his vocals just as he is helping me with mine."

"Okay, geez. Chill the fuck out." Balz teasingly replied, "Why don't you give him a kiss to help him?"

"The hell, Balz?" Angelo sounded disturbed.

Both Chris and Ricky made a face. Chris was flustered. But, Ricky looked disturbed.

"I mean, it's just a kiss," The taller male replied without thinking. "It's not that bad."

"The hell, Chris?" Both Angelo and Balz said, their voices sounding disturbed till Balz started laughing. "Holy shit! Chris wants to smooch on Ricky!"

Ricky's face had appeared to be flushed. "Fuck off. He meant even if we did it wouldn't matter."

Balz started laughing uncontrollably, "Oh shit! Ricks is..." before he could finish his sentence he busted up laughing. "Get a room you two!"

"Why are you being so loud?" came another voice.

"Because Chris wants to smooch on Ricky!" It was Tj's voice.

"Are you all there!?" Chris asked sounding surprised.

"Well, Balz, Tj and I are here," Angelo replied, his quiet voice barely audible to Chris' ears. "Tj just wanted to snoop and Ryan just walked in."

Chris rolled his eyes. He decided to change the topic, "So, what's up?"

"We decided that we're coming early. We're bringing our instruments and booze."

"You guys remember that I don't drink, right?" the older male groaned not taking notice of Ricky's relieved sigh. He glanced over at Ricky, disapproval on his face, he said. "You guys can drink. I am not touching that bullshit that you put in your body."

"Hey, Tj was the one who was like 'Yo, let's drink and practice!' Not me." Balz replied defensively. There were a faint thud and a loud "Fuck!" in the background that made Chris raise his brow.

"What the fuck are you guys doing back there?"

"We'll be over soon, bye!" Tj was the one who replied before he hung up.

Chris made a face. "The fuck?" he muttered now sliding his phone back into his pocket, noticing the look in Ricky's eye, he smiled. "I can tell you really are eager to the booze, aren't you?" he teased. "You don't want to drink coffee with me, I understand." Placing a hand on his chest, he started to dramatically sniffle.

"N-No. I really enjoyed our time alone, drinking coffee, too bad it was short. I like when we are alone" Ricky paused, his eyes glanced down noticing that Chris left his hand upon his own, his mouth gaped open. For what may have been the third time today, the gesture was soothing for him. "Thank you."

"Psh, for?"

"Being here for me."

Chris felt his heart begin to melt. "Don't thank me. You know I'll be here for you, always." he watched Ricky smile at him. "Well, should we practice vocals?" the vocalist offered a gentle smile. He allowed Ricky to entwine his fingers within his own. He stood up from the bed, bringing Ricky up shortly after, they both walked out of the room.

* * *

  
"Just get in the damn bus already, fuck," Tj growled impatiently. He sat in the driver's seat, chugging down the remainder of his beverage left. He gave a satisfied sigh now tossing the empty can to the side.

"Hey, remember Chris said to keep the tour bus clean?" Balz commented, tossing his small backpack on his bunk. He climbed into his top bunk followed by Angelo who took his own in the back seat.

"Hey, remember Chris said I was in charge OF the bus?" he shot back.

Ryan climbed into the passenger seat with his own backpack, buckling himself in, he scoffed. "Yeah, only for today."

"Are all our instruments packed in?" Tj asked. He glanced back at his bandmates not holding back a chuckle. He rolled his eyes then went to start the car. Once the engine turned on they were all settled into their places, staying still as the tour bus began to move. It was quiet.

"Does anyone want to stop for food?" Balz asked from his bunk. He poked his head out watching the nod of agreement from his bandmates. "Great, because I am hungry." he laid back down in his bunk.

"Shouldn't we wait till we get to Chris' house? Maybe he and Ricks are hungry." Angelo commented, his voice softer than the rest of others.

"Got a point." Balz replied "When we get there let's ask them. Let's see what the two lovebirds have to say." he snickered at the nickname, his head shaking. "Chris wants to smooch on Ricks."

"Haha, Chris just said that to joke with us. Dumbass." Ryan replied. He turned his head to glance back at Balz' bunk. "I doubt he was even serious."

"He sounded VERY serious," Tj commented. A smile on his face when he glanced at Ryan. He chuckled when he caught the guitar player making a 'really?' face at him. "What?"

"You're all gross. Chris isn't even into guys, chill. He said it as a joke."

"Yeah, he does sound serious sometimes when he jokes around with us." Angelo quietly added, playing with a strand of his black hair. He glanced up then pointed at Tj. "You're the one who kept mentioning it."

"So did Balz!" Tj argued. "Balz and I just know Chris like that." The tour bus jerked, coming to a stop until he began to make a turn.

"Okay, but we both know that Chris doesn't joke like that," Balz called out from his bunk. "He's very certain of how he feels!"

The bus came to another stop prompting Ryan to turn and toss the empty can that Tj chugged at Balz. Luckily, the can hit the black cloth that hid his bunk. "Son of a..."

Angelo jolted up when the can fell next to his side. "Hey, can we NOT throw empty cans at each other?"

Balz poked his head out beginning to laugh at Angelo. "Hah! I was saved by my lovely black curtain, again. In your face, Ange, for doubting its powers!" he hid back into his bunk allowing his curtain to fall back into place just when Angelo turned to shove open his curtain. The tour bus began to move again, both males struggling to break free from one other, shifting with every movement of the tour bus.

"Dammit, get off me!"

* * *

  
"We're here, finally." Ryan huffed out in annoyance. He threw open the door, hopping out of the seat with his backpack in his hand, he slammed the door shut, beginning to walk toward the house.

Balz threw his backpack over his shoulder running after Ryan. He reached his hand out to place on Ryan's shoulder, once he caught his attention, he began to laugh. "Still think that Chris was joking?" he asked teasingly. His smile growing bigger when Ryan made a face.

"You're fucking gross."

Tj shut the bus door then trailed after them. "I bet they are!" He laughed when Angelo sent him a glare. He eventually caught up with the others along with Angelo. They all stopped in front of the doorway, allowing Balz who was still laughing, to knock on the door. His fist barely touching the door, he was shoved out of the way by Angelo, cursing out at the drummer.

A few knocks were struck on the door only leaving a moment of silence while they waited to be invited inside.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you're going to still deny it even when we both know that you, Chris Cerulli, actually have feelings for me."

"Water?"

"Yeah, so we don't fuck up our voices."

Chris chuckled. "I think I have some water bottles in the fridge." he sauntered into the kitchen not noticing Ricky retreating to the couch.

Ricky sat down in the middle. He leaned back on the couch sighing. He took his phone out from his pocket noticing the new messages he was receiving. He unlocked his phone to read over the new messages.

The sound of the fridge closed, not alerting Ricky, the taller male sauntered back into the room, holding two water bottles in his hands, he happily commented. "Lucky us." the smile on his face fading into worry when he noticed the device in Ricky's hands. He took a seat next to the other male, watching him worriedly.

Ricky glanced over to Chris. Their gaze held for a moment. He hesitated when his phone vibrated occasionally glancing back at the screen until he turned off his phone and placed it back into his pocket.

"Everything okay?"

Ricky hesitated. "Yeah..." he smiled. "So you had some drinks left?"

"Yep!" Chris decided to play along and drop the topic. He gave Ricky one of the water bottles. "There you go, princess." he jokingly said.

Ricky gave him a 'really' face before he twisted the cap off the water bottle and chugged his water eagerly. After he was done he set his water bottle down on the table. "Hey, can I... tell you something?"

"Uhh, yeah. What's up?"

A knock brought their attention to the front door. Chris got up from the couch to go answer the door leaving Ricky to struggle with his words. He opened the door smiling brightly at his bandmates. "Yo!" he greeted happily. "Glad you could make it. Welcome to my manor where your bedrooms await you," he teasingly said, going on with his bizarre skit, he held the door wider. "Come on in!" 

"You're so fucking weird." Balz laughed. He was the first to step inside the home, his gaze falling to Ricky, he began to smirk. "I see you were getting comfy on the couch with each other."

Chris turned his head. "Hm?"

Balz waved to Ricky then began heading to the stairs.

TJ stepped inside happily bouncing in each step, he approached Ricky giving him a light slap on the shoulder, he smirked. "How have you been?"

Ricky turned around giving TJ the middle finger.

"Damn, the princess is pissy," TJ commented. He turned to head to the stairs.

Ryan stepped inside with Angelo following closely. "Been practicing vocals?" he asked, retreating to the couch. "Some booze will help you sound better." He sat down on the other side of Ricky.

Chris scoffed. "I don't drink... wait, where is it?" he stared at Ryan who shrugged. Being reminded of beverages, he let go of the door to open his water bottle.

"We have to buy it still," Angelo explained, he closed the door behind him. "TJ didn't stop on the way because we were also wondering if you guys were hungry."

"That makes no sense," Chris grumbled. "You could have called. Anyways, yeah. Ricky and I have been hungry."

"I kinda figured that. I remember that you literally have no real food here. Just snacks and that gross shit you like to eat." Angelo laughed until he stopped, seeming disturbed. "Christopher you need to feed yourself. We're going food shopping after were done practicing. I know you can cook, lazy ass."

"Whatever, _mom_. You still could have called." Chris replied. He went back to the couch while Angelo went up the stairs. "He sat back down next to Ricky, smiling. "He's the mom of the band I swear." he teasingly whispered, watching Ricky begin to giggle quietly.

TJ sauntered down the stairs with Balz following behind him. "Yo, are we good for wings?" he asked when he was down the last step and sauntered over to the couch. 

Balz stood next to TJ smirking over at them. He began to snicker as soon as Ricky sent him a glare, his arms folding on his chest, he began calmly. "So, what have you two been up too?" he asked.

TJ smirked. "Lovebird stuff? How about that kiss?" he chimed in.

Ricky glared at his bandmate. "What does it matter?"

"It isn't even like that." Chris chimed in. 

"I told you!" Angelo shouted from upstairs. Soon he was jogging down the stairs, making it to the last step, he went over to stand next to his two bandmates with his arms folded on his chest. A look of triumph on his face, he sneered. "Told you so. Now stop picking on them before I teach you a lesson."

TJ rolled his eyes. He grumbled. "Whatever, _mom_."

Chris shook his head, he sighed. "Anyways, wings are fine." he stood up from the couch to go into the kitchen, not realizing Ricky had followed after him. "Let me just clean up a bit!"

TJ turned to Balz still smirking. "I totally see the bullshit."

Balz began to laugh. "Shut up and get the keys!" he pushed TJ watching him head to the stairs while laughing. He turned to Angelo about to joke with him but immediately went quiet when the drummer sent him a 'Don't you do it' face.

  
When Chris entered the kitchen Ricky grabbed his hand. He turned around quickly. His eyes wide for a moment until he smiled. "What's up?" he asked. 

Ricky stayed still. His hand fumbled with the larger hand restlessly, he meekly replied. "Nothing. I still wanted to talk to you." being shy, like always, he added. "If you don't mind."

Chris nodded. "Of course, what did you want to tell me?" he kept quiet watching his bandmate begin to shift around.

"Yo Ryan, Balz and I are going!" TJ called from the living room. The front door opened for a moment, the sound of footsteps shuffling around as the door closed leaving silence but the sound of texting in the other room.

"It's about earlier. When we were talking about 'the other person' at Denny's?" Ricky began watching the taller male nod. "Well, when you told me to tell that person how I felt I was inspired to confess. I need to tell you something."

Chris frowned, asking imprudently. "About what?" Hearing Ricky's words panicked him. "What are you even..."

Ricky began to chuckle, he nervously scratched the back of his neck and said. "I have feelings for you.

Chris went wide-eyed gawking at Ricky in disbelief. He allowed silence to fall between them continuing to stare at the other male helplessly. He wanted to admit as well but he found himself unable to form those words. Chris cleared his throat, shaking his head. "Ricky..." he mumbled."Let's talk later about this."

"No, We're going to talk right now."

"I don't feel the same." The vocalist shifted his gaze to the side unable to make eye contact with the smaller male. "I want you to understand that I only see you as a friend."

Ricky seemed shocked. "So you're going to still deny it even when we both know that you, Chris Cerulli, actually have feelings for me?" his voice was shaky, sounding hurt. Almost like he was going to break any moment.

"I did NOT make that clear with you!" Chris raised his voice. "I do not like you in that way, dammit. I only see you as a friend." he remained in the same spot still shifting his gaze around restlessly. He took a glimpse up at Ricky noticing the hurt expression on his face.

Ricky blankly stared at him. He was struggling to keep himself calm. His bottom lip was twitching, which Chris could see, he softly spoke. "How can you just stand here and lie to my face?"

"I'm NOT lying. Why can't you let this go?"

"Because I have feelings for you!" the smaller male shouted.

Hearing the repeated words once again, Chris finally stared up at him seeming lost at words. The silence was left between them as they held their gaze. Chris felt pained to see that Ricky was struggling to keep calm, although he was unable to confess. He desired to tell him how he felt as well. They both flinched away from each at the sound of footsteps, the vocalist glanced over to the entrance of the kitchen frantically.

Angelo entered the kitchen. He glanced at the two males with a worried expression on his face.

Chris felt his heart drop. He cursed at himself now letting a sigh escape his lips. "Fuck." he turned away from the smaller male, resting his elbows on the kitchen counter, he let his head down.

Ricky quickly retreated out of the kitchen. He was desperate to get away from the situation.

"I fucked up," Chris said sounding panicked. "I hurt him. I didn't mean to say those things." he gestured to the direction Ricky had retreated to with unsteady hands. "I fucked up a great opportunity." he turned to the drummer.

"Woah, what are you talking about? Just calm down." Angelo tried his best to calm the taller male. He began to panic once Chris started cursing. "What's going on?"

"I have feelings for Ricky!" Chris shouted. He ran his fingers through his long black hair, mumbling curse words while keeping his gaze on the floor, afraid of the look he was going to get from his friend.

"I overheard Ricky's confession but yours really... wow." Angelo ran his fingers through his own long hair. "Your confession is late and I know that you're scared."

Chris opened his mouth to protest but held back his words. He went quiet.

"You already lied to yourself twice." The drummer smoothly spoke to the vocalist. "This is a judge-free zone. Despite Balz and TJ's constant jokes you should know that the guys won't care. They are all accepting. I know that Ricky would love to listen to your confession. That's all he wanted."

Chris calmed down now quietly thanking the drummer. He turned to rest his elbows on the kitchen countertop, leaning against the counter, he asked. "Could you check on him? I want to make sure he's okay."

Angelo nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll check on him. It's my job as the mom of the band." he jokingly remarked. "Just make sure to tell him how you really feel, okay?" with that he turned to leave the kitchen.

Chris kept telling himself it would be okay, taking deep breaths, he pulled out his phone noticing the new messages he was receiving. He swiped his thumb on the screen being instantly brought to the message thread. It was the group chat he was in with the other guys. Chris honestly thought they didn't need a group chat.

 

**Participants: Balz, TJ (Lord Jingles), Rick Dick, Ange mom, Ryan, Yourself**

**Balz: Just got the booze. We are ready for wings!**

**Rick Dick: This group chat is stupid.**

**TJ (Lord Jingles): So is your hair.**

 

Chris chuckled softly. He was surprised that Ricky had retreated to the group chat as well, probably just to mess with TJ, he smiled at the bickering that began to take place in the group chat. Frowning at the childish insults, he decided to type a response. He skimmed over with message carefully, giggling at the comment he came up with, he hit the sent button.

 

**Chris: At least Ricky doesn't send childish insults like you, TJ. You're like a 5-year-old with a phone in a band.**

**Ange mom: Burn, baby, burn.**

**Ryan: This whole band consists of men acting like 5-year-olds with phones.**

**Balz: All I did was an update about the food run then I came back to this shit. The whole purpose of the chat is when we are doing food runs, or when we are at our homes not touring and for touring. Come on, guys!**

**Rick Dick: That makes no sense, Balz. Also, you should have already expected this to happen.**

**Ange mom: Stop it. I'm parenting Ricky rn. Stop spamming.**

**TJ (Lord Jingles): Oh, why? Is our little girl having boyfriend issues?**

 

Chris flinched at the words. He bit his bottom lip trying his best to type a message to clear the tension he felt. He knew that TJ had implied it to be a joke about him and Ricky.

 

**Chris: She is! Gosh TJ. Why are you making her life so difficult?**

**Ryan: Yeah TJ you better take our little Ricky to the prom or mama Angelo will kick your ass.**

**Balz: Damn boys making our little Rick stressed. Tsk tsk.**

**TJ (Lord Jingles): Fuck you.**

* * *

 

Ricky read through the new messages popping up, his calmed face turning into a frown, he kept scrolling up the screen with his thumb. He knew that TJ implied the joke towards him and Chris.

 

**Balz, TJ, Ryan, Angelo (Mom), Chrissy, yourself**

**Chrissy: It's Karma, TJ. Also, this chat is being abused. Delete it.**

**Balz: No, it's for reasons that we have this chat!**

**Chrissy: To make updates, lame jokes, sarcasm and deal with your bullshit?**

**Balz; I listed them above. Read them, asswipe.**

**TJ: Stfu. Anyways, we're getting the wings rn.**

**Balz: Yeah, I'm running in to get them. Brb.**

**Ryan: Don't come back.**

**Chrissy: You're all together and texting in the same group chat. That is so stupid.**

**TJ: Your hair is stupid.**

 

Ricky chuckled. He started to type a message but paused when Angelo cleared his throat. He glanced up at him, frowning. "What? It's my phone." he went back to texting.

"I asked you to put it down so we can talk minutes ago," Angelo argued. He sighed in defeat. "I just wanted to know if you were okay. Your confession shocked Chris and honestly me too."

"Why? Wasn't it obvious?"

"I just didn't expect it."

 

**Ricky: Your just jealous that our hair is longer than yours TJ.**

**TJ: I am not.**

**Ryan: HE totally is. He's jealous of my hair too. It's okay.**

**TJ: Stfu.**

 

Ricky set down his phone, bringing his knees to his chest, he leaned against the pillows behind him. He couldn't look at Angelo not when he admitted his feelings in the open. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"No, you're not. You look really hurt. I'm also wondering why we're in Chris' room."

Ricky glanced around the bedroom. "I'm sharing with him. Can't you see my luggage?" he gestured to the bags surrounding the dresser next to the bed. "I'm fine. I just want to be left alone right now," he replied softly. Ricky reached over to his phone to read over the new messages popping up on the screen. When he realized it wasn't the group chat he began to bite his bottom lip. He clicked a different message thread without thinking, reading over the message, he didn't catch Angelo snooping over his shoulder.

"Woah," Angelo grabbed Ricky by the shoulders and asked sternly. "Your ex-partner is _NOT_ kicking you out, is he?"

Ricky looked hesitant. He opened his mouth but closed it. It was an obvious answer. He set his phone down again but this time he turned it off. "You didn't need to snoop, Ange."

"Too bad. We have to tell Chris."

"No." Ricky protested quickly. "Don't tell him. I don't want him to know any more about my situation." this time he looked panicked. He spoke frantically. "I don't want him to have to take care of me."

Angelo was surprised. "Chris doesn't mind having to 'take care' of you. Remember when you first joined? He was practically there for you when you needed it. But ever since your relationship got abusive with that asshole, you've been scared to reach out and even avoided Chris, a lot. We all know you're shy and very quiet but you were never that shy."

Ricky glanced downwards allowing his hair to fall into his face. "God I know. I don't even know what to do anymore. I tell you I'm fine but really my ex-partner is making me feel worse and Chris is difficult."

Angelo went quiet. He glanced around allowing a smile to come to his face. He let go of Ricky's shoulders then leaned back against the pillows behind him. "It'll be okay."

" _Sure_."

"I promise you it will."

Ricky stared up at him. He settled back down on the pillows. The silence between them remained. He picked his phone back up clicking the message thread for the group chat, reading over the new messages popping up.

 

 

**Balz: We got the wings.**

**Ryan: And we're heading back.**

 

* * *

 

"Were home and brought some booze!" Balz called in a sing-song voice. He held a bag in his hand and in the other was a case. He entered the house, TJ had already stepped inside to hold open the door for him, his gaze falling on Chris who was reluctantly stepping up the stairs, Balz made a face. "The hell are you doing?" he asked.

TJ glanced over to Chris starting to laugh. "You okay there? Need help up the stairs?" he teased.

Chris quickly turned around, a startled look on his face, he cleared his throat. "Ohh, hey guys!" he greeted, he was clearly trying to hide his hesitation, he continued to talk. "Did you uh, get the food?" he asked.

Angelo who stepped out Chris' room quietly went back into the spare room he was sharing with Balz and TJ.

Balz raised a brow. "Yeah?" he glanced over to TJ who was still laughing at the flustered vocalist. He walked into the kitchen while Ryan stepped inside.

"What a weirdo," Ryan mumbled. "He looks like he's up to no good."

Balz who was still in the kitchen started laughing. "He always looks like that!"

TJ shut the door walking into the kitchen with Ryan following after him. He stopped at the table to open up the case of booze they bought, bringing out a can, he turned to Ryan. "Did Ricky want a drink?" he opened the can, taking a sip of the beverage vigorously.

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know. Aren't we going to practice tonight as Chris wanted?"

TJ went quiet. He lifted the can to his lips chugging the beverage down. He walked out of the kitchen ignoring Ryan and Balz who was calling to him.

"Well, I'm going to practice," Balz commented. "I want to make sure I am on point when we perform."

Ryan nodded in agreement reaching over to grab a can for himself. He walked out of the kitchen leaving Balz to unpack the food they brought.

  
Chris felt his heart begin to race now approaching his bedroom door. He reached his hand out to grab the cold doorknob, hesitating as he began to open the door, he slowly stepped inside. "Ricky?" his gaze fell onto the small male on his bed. He closed the door behind him, walking over to the bed reluctantly.

Ricky glanced up at the taller male. He put his phone back into his pocket watching Chris sit down next to him. He glanced downward recalling back to his confession. "Hey." he mumbled.

Silence fell between them. Chris glanced over to Ricky noticing that the smaller male was tense. He breathed in then gave a long sigh. "Hey, about earlier I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Chris began hesitantly.

Ricky replied. "Just forget I said that." he didn't bother to glance up at him.

"No," Chris protested. "Look at me. I came to tell you how I feel." he turned to face Ricky.

Ricky stirred around on the bed to face the taller male. He stared at Chris saying in annoyance. "God, you're so difficult."

Chris leaned down resting his head against Ricky's shoulder, his arms coiling around the smaller waist, he brought the smaller body against his. "I'm just scared."

"I'm scared, too," Ricky muttered. "I know that the guys will say something and our fans might even react negatively." he lifted his hand caressing his fingers through Chris' hair.

"I'll make fucking sure that nobody says anything to you."

"Then... you really do feel the same."

"..."

"Chris, I want you to say it."

This time, the vocalist lifted his head to grab the younger male by his face. Their gaze held as it became silent. His hands remained upon Ricky's cheeks, caressing his thumb carefully over the soft skin, he examined the gentle features. His breathing was in sync with Ricky's, it was as if he stopped breathing and all he could hear was the sound of the other males breath. Chris' eyes softened and he leaned in, planting a delicate kiss upon Ricky's lips.

A soft noise left Ricky prompting Chris to tenderly stroke his cheek with his thumb. He felt the feeble hands being placed on his chest reluctantly, wanting the other male to ease into him, his hands ventured to the small waist wrapping his arms around Ricky, he didn't care that he seemed eager he just continued to embrace the smaller male selfishly.

The sound of a phone vibrating was heard throughout the room although it didn't make the males flinch away from each other. Instead, Chris broke the kiss to press his forehead against Ricky's.

Ricky gazed downward blinking away tears. His fingers gripped the fabric of Chris' shirt, his face becoming flushed, he remained quiet.

Chris felt himself smile, staring at the other male and not pushing away, he began to hum softly. The stillness remained between them as they stayed in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky began to chuckle, smiling when Chris began to leave delicate pecks on his cheek. "See? You aren’t scary at all.” he teased. “You’re just a big softie.”
> 
> "Shut up." Chris laughed. "I'm happy tonight went well... sorta.”
> 
> Ricky closed his eyes. "I am too. Even though Ange had to convince you to come to talk to me." 
> 
> "I was scared that I might have fucked everything up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to make after not being sure of how to type it and constant procrastination.
> 
> But here it is! 
> 
> Happy new year! and a new chapter.

"Where the fuck is Chris and Ricky?"

TJ turned his head to glance over at Balz while strumming his guitar randomly. "Does it look like I fucking know?" he replied. "They are probably writing some new songs or...." he began to smirk causing Balz to shake his head.

"Nope, stop it." Balz instantly responded. 

TJ laughed. 

Ryan who was sitting on the other side of TJ made a face as he glanced up from his phone screen to stare at them. "You're gross. You say the stupidest shit when Chris isn't around."

"I say stupid shit regardless of him being around, dumbass. How long have you been in the band?" TJ snarkily commented.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You’re  just pissy because we had to wake up early today."

"IF anyone woke up early it was me," Angelo said walking past them into the kitchen. "I had to get Ricky."

TJ frowned. "And where have you been?" he asked sounding confused.

Ryan who returned back on his phone commented. "He's been parenting Ricky, remember?" his thumbs began to dance on the phone screen, smirking as he was composing his message, he said. "And don't say some weird shit. Ricky is probably just having issues."

TJ smiled. "Ange is Ricky having boyfriend issues?" he raised his voice as he spoke. "Ange!"

Angelo walked back into the room with a can of soda in his hand. "What? No. What are you talking about?" he raised a brow now sauntering over to them.

"Obviously he didn't see the group chat." Balz pointed out. "What happened to Ricky?" he asked, his genuine concern making the drummer thankful that Balz was shifting away from the teasing.

Angelo sat down on the floor as he struggled with his words. He didn't want to spill the incident from earlier. He lifted his gaze being greeted with both his bandmates stares."Ricky is going through some things outside of the band." he explained hesitantly. That part was true at least. "He's been talking to Chris about it. Umm, Ricky told me some things." he paused, that was a lie. Angelo knew more than Chris."Not much though."

Balz glanced to TJ with an 'oh shit' face. "Geez, I feel like shit for messing with him and Chris. I had no idea he was close with Chris like that."

TJ went quiet. He began to strum his guitar randomly once more.

"It's okay, Balz." Angelo quietly mumbled. He tapped his fingers on the soda can mindlessly.

"I just hope we didn't offend him too much."

* * *

 

 

The muffled talking downstairs brought ease for both the males who continued to linger in silence. Chris lifted his hand to brush away the hair shielding Ricky's face, his voice gentle. "Hey, look at me," he told the other male. Once he met blue eyes a smile was brought to his face. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

Ricky smiled. "No, it's okay," he replied. "I just never expected this to happen. What will we do now?"

Chris wrapped his arms around the small waist, bringing the smaller frame against his own. "We can go on a few dates, take our time to know more about each other even though I know a lot," they both began to giggle but Chris continued on. "And let the guys know after we get settled.”

Ricky happily eased against the larger frame, sighing contently. 

Chris leaned in to kiss the top of Ricky's head. His arms tightening around his small waist. 

Ricky began to smile not able to contain his happiness. “I love you, Chris.”

Chris smiled. “I love you too."

"Hey, Chris, I..."

The voice caused Chris to immediately pull Ricky into an embrace, not thinking for a moment. He allowed the smaller male to cling to him as his breath hitched.

"O-Oh, sorry!" it was Angelo who had entered.

Once Chris realized who it was he eased his embrace on the smaller body, leaning down to Ricky, he whispered. "It's okay." he lifted his head to send a glare at Angelo who stood at the door, obviously flustered himself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk in!" Angelo managed to splutter out as he struggled with words. "I just wanted... I.. ugh, you... I don't know!"

"Fuck off." Came Ricky's stifled response. He turned his head to the drummer with an obviously flustered face.

"What is it?" Chris asked Angelo graciously, almost as if his rage wasn't there.

"I was going to check up on Ricky... but as far as I can tell you both handled it?" Angelo asked with hesitation in his voice. He glimpsed from the taller male to the shorter male uneasily. He slowly closed the door only leaving a small crack while he stepped inside.

Realizing how he was holding Ricky, Chris felt his face begin to heat up. He smiled. "Yeah, we did," he replied confidently. "We decided on some things..." he hesitated when Angelo gave him a questioning stare.

"I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

"Chris, you sure you want to do this?" Ricky asked he sounded unsure. He lifted his head from his resting spot to stare up at the vocalist.

Chris nodded his thanks to Angelo and leaned down to press his forehead against Ricky's. He unwrapped his arms from the small waist to grab a hold of the smaller hands. Entwining their fingers silently until he began to chuckle. "Of course," he softly said. His smile coming back to his face.

Ricky began to smile. 

When talking from the other guys became close by, Angelo immediately slammed the door shut. "Hey, knock it off with the romantic shit. I think the guys are coming up."

Chris glanced to Angelo then to Ricky reluctantly. 

"It's okay," Ricky reassured the taller male. "It'll only be for a bit." he pulled away from his partner slowly.

Chris nodded his head. "Okay."

A knock brought their attention to the door.

"Hey, Chris and Ricky." It was Balz.

"Is Angelo in there?" The other voice was Ryan. "He needs to help me get the equipment."

"Yeah. He's here talking with me and Ricky." Chris replied. He got up to walk over to the door, opening it to reveal both his bandmates mumbling to each other. "The fuck?"

Angelo walked past the three quickly into the spare room, not noticing that Ryan had followed him in a huff, leaving Chris with Balz.

Balz smiled up at the taller male. "Sooo, I wanted to say sorry." he stuffed his hands into pockets watching Chris make a face. "What? I said sorry." he repeated.

"For what?" Chris asked sounding confused. He raised a brow when Balz began to glance over to Ricky. Getting worried, he cleared his throat to get Balz' attention back to him. "What are you..."

Balz sighed. "Well, for making fun of you and Ricky all day with TJ. Ange told me some things. I just wanted to say sorry." he mumbled the last words with his head hanging low. "I know you and Ricks was probably joking about wanting to kiss each other."

Chris nearly choked. He spluttered. "Uh, yeah. Pft, that was a joke," he glanced back to Ricky who had his head in his hands, obviously flustered as well, he cleared his throat again. "Uhm, Balz."

Balz lifted his head. "What's up?"

"Apology accepted, now uhm... go have more food."

"Aren't you and Ricks hungry?"

Chris ignored the hunger he had. "Nah, I'll live."

"What about practice?"

"You guys can go ahead and practice. I'm resting up my vocals and Ricky already had his share of practicing."

Balz raised a brow, glancing from Chris to Ricky, he slowly nodded his head. "...Okay." he sounded suspicious of the two. "Sure." he turned to saunter back down the stairs.

Chris sighed. He turned to head back into the room.

"Hey, big guy."

Chris internally screamed as he turned on his heels to face Ryan. "Yeah?" he asked, sounding bored of the conversation already.

"Everything good? You looked nervous when you were talking with Balz." Ryan returned. He frowned. "You still look it too."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm fine." he lied. All the pretending already was wearing him down. He turned to enter his room, ignoring Ryan's last comment, he closed the door. He walked back over to the bed to plop down next to the flustered Ricky. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it’s just so easy to lie to them." came Ricky's muffled response. “But lying to everyone else...” he lifted his head.

Chris sat up on the bed to pull Ricky into an embrace holding the smaller frame against him. "When the time comes it will become easier. I promise." he smiled when Ricky rested his head against his shoulder. "Nothing is going to change my mind now," he added quietly. "I got this far with you so I have no intention of running now. Fuck what other people say or think.”

"Yeah.. I don’t fucking care at all." Ricky replied, sounding happier than he did hours ago. He smiled. "This is going to be a fun tour."

Chris chuckled. 

"...will we have to be in our bunks for the whole trip?"

"I mean, Your bunk is sorta next to mine anyways." Chris replied. "We need a better tour bus dammit." he growled. 

Again, silence.

Chris reached his hand into his pocket to bring out his phone. He read the time. "Geez, it is already 10:30?" he mumbled. "We should get some rest. We are heading out tomorrow night."

Ricky nodded his head watching his partner begin to lie down on the bed, talking to him while he did, but it felt like he had cotton in his ears. He shifted around so he was back on his side of the bed. He remained quiet.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Angelo sat down on the bed with his phone in his hands, ignoring TJ who was talking with Balz.

"Fuck, who the fuck is sleeping where and how?"

The practice was over. They left their equipment in the living room where Ryan had been slumbering. 

"Well, Ange has the bed... unless you want to share with Ange?" Balz teased. He began to laugh when TJ gave him a stare that was impossible to ignore. "Or the floor! except I stole the floor." he pointed to a spot on the floor where blankets had been neatly piled up with pillows followed after.

TJ groaned. "Oh for the love of God. I'll take the floor anyways." he walked out of the room. "Let me get my blankets from my bunk!"

"You'll have to get the keys!" Balz reminded him. He chuckled and plopped down on the bed he made himself on the floor, sighing.

Angelo laid down on the bed still on his phone.

"I think it's funny that we ate all the food.. but barely touched the booze.." Balz commented while resting his head on the pillows. "I had like one... you had none."

"Because I don't drink," Angelo replied quietly. He set his phone down then stared up at the ceiling. "Hey, Josh."

"Hmm?"

"If you found some secret out would you not tell anyone?"

Balz went quiet. He lifted his head from his pillows to stare up at the drummer confusingly. "What?" he asked. "What do you mean? did something happen that you aren't telling us?"

Angelo immediately laughed. "No! Not at all." he lied. "I was just asking."

"To be honest, I wouldn't care. If a secret about one of you guys came loose I wouldn't open my mouth. I would be quiet." Balz laid his head back down, his eyes closing. "I wouldn't care to if it was something that blew our minds away. I'd still respect you guys no matter what."

Angelo smiled. "I guess being the mom of the band isn't all too bad," he mumbled to himself. He reached his hand to his phone to check for any messages, his eyes immediately reading the notification on his phone. He frowned. "Or maybe it is." he sighed now reading over the message.

 

**Ricky: Could you have our back while we're on the road?**

**Angelo: Yeah, of course.**

 

  
Angelo sighed reading the next message he received.

 

**Chris: Thank yew for having our backs.:)**

**Angelo: No problem.**

  
Balz began to giggle. "I think TJ is having issues."

"Eh, he's fine," Angelo replied, ignoring the cursing coming from downstairs and the sound of the door slamming. "Sounds like he has it all under control." he glimpsed back down at his phone screen, reading the time. "Geez, already 11:30 at night..." he mumbled.

Balz threw the blankets over him not bothering to glimpse over at the drummer. "We're heading out tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, Chris wants to get us a hotel so we can chill there for a few days before we actually have to go on stage."

Balz snorted. "Fun." he paused. "Wait, today is Wednesday right?"

"Yep."

"We play on next Monday night?"

Angelo sent Balz a glare. "Did you not hear Chris when we were planning this?" he asked.

Balz opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by TJ who tossed his blankets next to him. "Hey!"

"Make room. Imma lay down here too."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Chris."

Chris mumbled. "What is it?" he was lying down on the bed half asleep. He didn't bother to acknowledge Ricky until he was lightly tapped on his shoulder. Woken up now, he frowned at him. "What is it?" he whispered again, the walls were pretty thin and he didn't want to risk being heard.

Ricky was also lying down. "Are you awake?" he whispered back.

Chris smiled. He leaned in to softly peck Ricky on his lips before he wrapped his arms around him. "Can't sleep?" he asked quietly.

Ricky shook his head. "Barely. Being on the road is going to be hard for both of us now. You know that right?" he whispered while resting his head against Chris' chest.

Chris nuzzled Ricky's hair softly. He closed his eyes processing the words carefully. "It'll be fine. Trust me.” he whispered. He buried his face within Ricky's hair sighing. 

Ricky began to chuckle, smiling when Chris began to leave delicate pecks on his cheek. "See? You aren’t scary at all.” he teased. “You’re just a big softie.”

"Shut up." Chris laughed. "I'm happy tonight went well... sorta.”

Ricky closed his eyes. "I am too. Even though Ange had to convince you to come talk to me." 

"I was scared that I might have fucked everything up.” Chris yawned. "Are you hungry?"

Ricky frowned before he began to laugh."Yeah, I am hungry."

"We can have a late night date.”

Ricky rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you’re driving and ordering for us.” 

 

 


End file.
